All Is Fair In Love And War
by SeriouslySnape17
Summary: They say that all is fair in love and war, but is that really true? Leah Clearwater has war raging inside her and blames no one other than Bella Swan. Bella Swan has been fighting for what she loves since the day she was born and isn't giving up now. When these two battle ridden girls meet, will sparks fly? Who is left in the aftermath and how can they all move forward?


John Lyly was the first to use the line "all is fair in love and war." Centuries later, the same comparison is made day after day, even in the most trivial of situations. Seldom do you hear about the battles fought for love, because there is no clear winner or loser. You may win the girl, but what does that say about the person who she chose? What about the other person and how they're feeling? So we cover it up with a nice, "all is fair and love and war" and pretend that we understand what they're going through and that they're crushed and miserable until our guilt eats us alive and we all turn into Bella Swan.

Leah could see her from the riverbed. She looked so small when she was curled up on that big white couch. Leah thought briefly about just scooping Bella up into her arms and running away with her. That's before she let the hate seep into her bones like liquid nitrogen. Leah let the hate shatter its way through her body and her hands began to shake. She felt her body shift and suddenly realized she was on all fours. Leah listened for Bella's heartbeat and recognized it as the only one in the house that sounded like it could stop at any second. When Bella got pregnant on her honeymoon, the world most have taken Forks' advice and stopped turning. Every single day Leah watched her while on patrol and almost felt sorry for her, before remembering that everything was all her fault.

The transition had only made the hardest period in her life even harder. Leah's father, Harry Clearwater, had died of a heart attack on the night that she and her brother phased in their living room. Leah always held herself personally responsible, since it was she who started the argument with her brother about nothing other than Bella fucking Swan. Seth was infatuated with Bella, just like every other boy in La Push. Their argument became heated when Leah stated that Bella had no redeeming qualities and that she really wasn't much in the beauty department and Seth phased. Due to extreme shock and horror, Leah phased quickly after him. Their father had entered the living room when he heard the shouting, but he saw the two phase and the rest is history. Leah never forgave Bella for that argument.

All of her life, Leah Clearwater had only ever been in love with one boy. She and Sam Uley had gone to the same school on the reservation and grew up practically as neighbors. They had fallen in love when they were in high school, and Leah was certain that they were going to get married and finally leave La Push. Those dreams were crushed when Sam had broken her heart by ending their long term relationship on what seemed like an infatuation with her cousin Emily. Soon after phasing, Leah realized that Sam was wolf and that they would be able to communicate telepathically. Of course, due to pack mind, she could see that Sam imprinted on Emily and how that felt for him. Leah had no wish to communicate with Sam Uley. For Leah, learning of Sam's real feelings for Emily was like someone shoving burning knives in her chest and asking her to run for miles. She had spent years wishing away that pain and coming up with what seemed liked the most realistic scenario for why Sam had left: she simply wasn't good enough. Finding out that Sam didn't intentionally leave left Leah with that familiar longing that she aimed to squish entirely. Leah added this to her list of things that were Bella Swan's fault.

Now, this hybrid baby business was just another thing to add to that list. Bella was knowingly giving life to a creature that may or may not endanger the human race. This human race included her family and her newly found pack. Leah didn't want to stand by and let that happen, but she was ordered by Jacob to do so. Jacob and Leah had a fragile friendship that was blossoming into best friends. Leah was his second in command, only because Seth was so slow when he ran. Leah would do anything to protect these two idiots, even if that meant confronting Bella Swan for the sake of Jacob's sanity.

Bella Swan had followers wherever she went. When she was in Forks, she had her gang of nerdy little friends and muscular boy toys who followed her around wherever she went. When she was in La Push, every boy within a 5 mile radius wanted to "hang out at the beach" with her. The most notable of these boys was Jacob Black, who had known Bella all of his life, and had fallen in love with her when he was six. When Bella moved back to Forks, Jacob dreamed of rekindling their "long lost love" but was crushed when she began dating her vampire boyfriend. Leah could have accepted that. Love cannot be forced. However, when her vampire boyfriend left her for "her own sake," Jacob was caught in the storm that is Bella Swan once again. When Bella finally broke what was left of Jacob Black's heart after he battled over twenty newborns for her, Leah understood that she was selfish. She knew that Jacob could have loved her more fully then the vampire ever could have, she basically told him that, but still chose the bloodsucker.

Jacob disappeared for a while after that. He lived and behaved only as a wolf would. His only mission in life was blocking out the memories of his unrequited love. When he returned, something in him had changed. He was harder now. He was no longer the imaginative boy that Leah had grown up with. Jacob Black had lost his sun. Leah attributed this complete out of character behavior to Bella and could not stomach the thought of the way Bella was treating Jacob now. Bella was inviting him over, giving him lingering hugs, pulling him in just like she did before the battle with the newborns. Leah needed Jacob to be her Alpha and Bella Swan was going to have to stop being such a selfish bitch.

Leah collected herself enough to return back to her human form and found herself standing in the middle of the river. Quickly, she ran behind the trees and found the pile of clothes that she had stashed there for occasions such as these. She stormed through the forest and across the lawn of the beautiful Cullen house with only one thing in mind. She was going to give Bella Swan a piece of her mind.


End file.
